


Strip Rummy

by Gelsey



Series: Strip Rummy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slash, Strip Games, femme slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every month, the Slytherin class of 1998 congregated to drink and play cards. Blaise has to wonder what, exactly, Theo is playing at this time, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Rummy

It became a monthly thing, after the war and the trials and the fallout. The Slytherin class of 1998 would all get together after their check-ins with the Ministry and get drunk and play poker. Or when it was Daphne’s turn to choose, they played gin rummy, which was actually more interesting and competitive at times than poker.

It also made the subsequent stripping a lot more complicated. Inevitably, with all the alcohol, it ended up with some kind of stripping.

It had evolved into a game, all of it. The women would wear all sorts of different, scandalous—or at least intriguing—lingerie under their clothes, or on occasion nothing at all, simply to provoke the men’s reactions. Or each other’s, Blaise thought with rueful lust as Millicent coaxed a giggling, drunk Daphne into her lap, giving everyone a very nice view of Daphne’s bright green thong.

“I give up,” Blaise said. “I fold.” He tossed his cards down, more interested in the view than the game.

“You can’t fold in rummy,” came the lazy drawl from his right. Theodore Nott sat low in his comfortably chair, shirtless and missing two shoes and a sock. He was too good at rummy for anyone’s liking, Blaise thought. He was also possibly the most laid back drunk Blaise had ever encountered, with his dark eyes half closed and shuttering any thoughts away the more he drank, rather than the opposite.

“Well, I say I can,” Blaise said firmly. He was down to his underpants, himself, much to his personal disgust. Being used to this state of affairs when it came to rummy, however, he’d worn an amusing set covered with brightly colored pygmy puffs.

“Then you lose another article of clothing,” Theo said, the corners of his mouth just barely curving up, one side a shy millimeter higher than the other in what was possibly the faintest smirk Blaise had ever seen. Theo must be more wasted than Blaise had thought, if he were basically demanding that Blaise lose his last bit of clothing. Tearing his attention from the Millie and Daphne, he finally gave Theo his full, undivided attention.

“That’s not fair,” Blaise said, narrowing his eyes. “Daphne just threw down her cards and she’s not losing another article of clothing.”

Theo didn’t so much as flick the couple a glance. “Oh, she’s going to lose it soon, I’m sure,” he said with certainty, and when Blaise looked over he saw that, indeed, Daphne was about to lose her lacy brassiere. Blaise swallowed a groan before wrenching his eyes back to Theo, who had sunk, if anything, slightly lower in his seat, looking too amused—in that subtle way of his—for his own good.

Theo had never struck Blaise as someone who was interested in men. Blaise had never made a secret of his preference for anything human whose heart beat, but Theo always seemed the straight-laced sort, not a prude but a one-witch man. He regularly took Millie home—or to a bedroom of whoever’s place they were at—every month. So Blaise had to conclude that this was simply some sort of joke on the other Slytherin’s part. It instantly put Blaise on guard, sobering him up a little more than he wanted.

“What are you up to, Nott?” Blaise asked quietly, eyes assessing his former classmate.

“I’m not up to anything,” he replied blandly over the rim of his glass of brandy—brandy!—letting the word ‘yet’ echo unspoken in the space between them.

Blaise’s eyes narrowed even more. He half-stood and leaned over toward Theo, looming ina way many found intimidating. “What are you playing at?” he asked, just shy of threatening.

“Rummy,” Theo said, not blinking as he evenly held Blaise’s gaze. “Strip rummy, as a matter of fact. And it’s your turn to strip.” A smirk definitely lingered on his lips now, and Blaise nearly jumped as Theo’s finger hooked into the edge of his underwear.

Shocked, Blaise’s jaw dropped slightly even as his cock let him know it was interested in these proceedings even if he wasn’t. Theo stood, neatly invading his personal space. “If it would make you feel better, I’ll fold too,” Theo drawled, so close that his breath mingled with Blaise’s. There was a wicked glint in his eyes that Blaise found intriguing.

“You can’t fold in rummy,” he said, glad that his voice had managed not to betray his utter wrong-footed feeling in this situation.

“I know,” Theo replied smugly and finally, finally, stepped back and away from the table. “That’s why I’ll strip too.” His hands went to his belt, undoing it as he turned and started to walk away toward the door out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for delayed_poet.


End file.
